Diabolik Lovers-Viktoria x Laito
by AngelLeStrange101
Summary: Viktoria Fujimoto, has a twisted past she is trying to escape from. When she moves back to Japan with her father and encounters the Sakamaki siblings, her hidden abilities start to come to light. Truths and lies will be discovered, and a certain perverted vampire gains a new obsession...
1. Chapter 1-Viktoria

Chapter 1: Viktoria

" _Viktoria…it's time, my little butterfly…" I heard the man's voice call._

 _My eyes fluttered open. I was 14 years old again. The carnival music was playing in the background. I was in my trapeze costume. The laughing clowns guided me towards the big top stage as I was introduced as 'The Little Butterfly'._

" _Sing sweetly for them my little butterfly," the voice cooed._

" _Yes, ring-master," I nodded obediently._

" _NO!" I screamed at myself, "Go back! You know what happens next! Don't go through it all again! RUN!"_

 _But my younger self's body stepped forward, to soar through the air high above the crowd, the clowns performing flame tricks below. I began to sing in that haunting tone._

' _High, high, above the sky,_

 _The ring masters calling you to play,_

 _Oh my, oh my,_

 _What a day!_

 _The children must come to play,_

 _Dum and Dee, go and collect,_

 _The children must stay._

 _The ring master must select,_

 _Our sacrifice…for the best._

" _DON'T SING IT!" I screamed at myself._

 _But it was too late; rough hands pulled me from my place. A sacrifice had been selected. Their blood was forced down my throat as the big top burned, the laughing clowns pinning me down as I was hooked up to tubes and wires. The strange substances that burned my body being pumped into me while I screamed in agony from the electric shocks. I heard laughter among the screams, glass shattering, shouts. My limp body was pulled away from the wires._

I shot up in bed and looked around. I was panting and sweating. My adoptive father Jin came running into my room.

"Viktoria! What happened?" he cried, "Did you have another nightmare?"

I hugged my legs and numbly nodded.

He wrapped a protective arm around me, "It's over now, that was 3 years ago now. Take your medication. You should probably get dressed, it's nearly time for you to go to your new school."

I glanced at the alarm clock: 5pm. That's right. When we moved back to Japan, I'm attending a night-school called Ryoutei Academy, to fit better with my abnormal sleeping schedule.

I climbed out of bed and proceeded to get ready. I could only hope I could lead a stress-free life from this point on, and I could leave all the bizarre aspects of my life behind me…


	2. Chapter 2-An interesting girl

Chapter 2: An interesting girl

*Laito's P.O.V*

I strolled lazily through the school and my way to another class I didn't particularly care for. I winked at the girls who were whispering at the side lines and they giggled furiously. I smirked as I turned the corner, when a whispered discussion of a group of students caught my attention.

"Yeah, that new girl in my physics class, _totally_ freaked out when she was touched on the shoulder by the teacher," a female student stated, "she started yelling something in English, but you could tell it wasn't anything pleasant."

"I heard the staff at reception talking when I went to hand over some paper work for my homeroom teacher," a boy replied, "they were asking if it was even safe to have her here because she's got a bunch of mental health issues."

"Like what?" another girl gasped.

"I don't know, but based on how she flipped out earlier, I'm staying as far away from her as possible," the first girl continued.

"Did you hear about the accident in the chemistry lab on the west side of the building?" another girl asked, "She was in that class too!"

"Oh, yeah!" the boy cried, "Apparently a lot of the glass beakers shattered all at once! Do you think she was behind it?"

"How could she possibly do that without catching the attention of anyone in the room?" the first girl asked, "She would have been caught and suspended if she'd gone around smashing things."

This conversation was pretty intriguing. A new girl? And she already seemed to be causing quite the commotion…

*Viktoria's P.O.V.*

I walked towards my next class. I had only been here a few hours and I wasn't making a good impression. I'd been startled by the sudden physical contact from my physics teacher and I'd freaked out. I don't like being touched without warning. Then there was that freaky incident in chemistry. I could feel a panic attack/ 'episode' coming on, but when I asked to be excused to see the nurse, I was denied for some reason.

I could feel it steadily getting worse, so I tried focusing on the glass beakers in the room when they suddenly all shattered. We spent the rest of the lesson cleaning up the mess. I sighed heavily as I dragged my feet towards History.

It was still break time, so I'd arrived a little early. I decided this would be as good an opportunity as any to sneak a cigarette. I opened the window and lit up the cigarette I had in my pocket.

"Ne~ smoking is against the rules, little bitch," a voice called out teasingly.

I whipped my head round in surprise and saw a red-haired boy, with piercing green eyes wearing a fedora stood in the doorway.

"Sue me then," I shrugged, continuing to smoke, shooting him a glare.

He chuckled, "Such a defiant look; I love it…"

I scowled at him. What was with this guy?

I flicked the ash of my cigarette out the window and continued to blow plumes of smoke into the air.

"So, the rumours about you are true," he commented, smirking, "you are a weird one."

"I'm not weird; I just fall out of people exceptionally narrow view of the world," I reply.

He laughed, "I find weird girls like you interesting, and I _definitely_ find _you_ interesting, little bitch."

"Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?" I muttered.

He laughed again and stepped closer until he was in my face. He grabbed my wrist with a level of inhuman strength and smirked, "You get bonus points you submit to me darling~…"

I winced in pain and he chuckled as I began to struggle against his grip.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as I stubbed out my cigarette on his hand.

He jumped back from the shock, making a noise that sounded like it was half pain, half…pleasure?

He stood up and started making his way towards me. I panicked and picked up the large radio set at the back of the room, it was lighter than expected, but either this guy had a very fragile structure, I threw it with greater force than I realised, because once it collided with his face he collapsed to the ground.

He was still alive because I could hear him sobbing…no…laughing?! This asshole was _laughing_?!

"You threw a radio at me!" he laughed, tears in his eyes, "I must admit this is a first for me." Then his expression turning serious, "I _was_ just going to mess with you for a bit and then leave you to your pathetic little life, but I think I'll be able to use you for _much more entertainment_."

He left with his stupid little smirk on his now nose bleeding face, and I hopped out of the window and ran all the way home. I explained what happened to Jin and he sighed.

"You shouldn't have reacted the way you did, Tori," he scolded, "you better hope he doesn't press charges."

"Yeah, I know…" I sighed, hugging my knees.

"Anyway, I have something important to tell you," he declared, changing the topic, "my girlfriend? Ria? She's coming to stay with us this weekend so that we can spend some time together."

I smiled, "I'm happy for you Jin, you two haven't seen each other in ages. It'll be good to see her again."

"Good, because she wants to take you shopping," he grinned.

"SHE WHAT?!" I cried.

*Laito's P.O.V.*

As we drove back to the manor in our usual silence, I began to admire my new bruises and cigarette burn. I smiled at the fond memory. _Such an interesting little bitch…_


	3. Chapter 3-The Haunting Melody

Chapter 3: A Haunting Melody

That week throughout school I'd been pestered by 'The Sakamaki siblings', whom I'd learned were 'celebrities' in this school due to their good looks and wealth. How superficial. Whatever happened to being popular by actually being likeable?

When the weekend arrived, I was grateful to not have to see their faces or hear their voices. Hikari, Jin's girlfriend from Kyoto, arrived the Friday afternoon as I was preparing to go to school. She was a pretty lady, tanned skin, long black hair and warm brown eyes. I could see why he liked her. She hugged me upon meeting and said how much she looked forward to spending the weekend with us both.

Now it was the weekend, and I was waking up at 11am to spend time with a woman, whom up until this point, I'd only seen through a laptop screen and photo's on Jin's phone. She was a lovely woman, but I didn't appreciate how bubbly she was in the morning, especially since I'd only had a few hours of sleep. I knew that this woman knew everything there was to know about me, courtesy of Jin, but I knew nothing of her other than she was 28 years old, a combat and mixed martial arts trainer and she loved my adoptive father. This bugged me.

Jin had every right to be happy, I wasn't even his real daughter, but I knew he was thinking with the wrong head for most of their relationship so far. There could have been plenty of red-flag moments he overlooked. He was a big earner too, that could be an alluring factor for a woman.

I sat down to the home-cooked meal she'd prepared as brunch while she and Jin chatted away animatedly.

"I can't wait!" she smiled, "I know of a wonderful beauty parlour in town that I've been _dying_ to try out! Maybe they can work their 5-star review magic on my cracked hands and feet so I can actually wear heels for a change."

"I think your fine the way you are, but hey, I don't understand female beauty regimes," Jin chuckled.

Their playful banter and lovey-dovey nature was starting to make me nauseous. I excused myself and got dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. Hikari was dressed simply yet elegantly. We left Jin to do some paperwork before we met up with him later that evening for dinner at some fancy place he'd reserved for us.

At that salon Hikari kept wittering on about was _super_ fancy. Everyone was dressed to the nines and the interior was made to make you feel inferior if you looked like you'd just walked in off the street like I did. They fussed over my uneven skin tone, my mane of raven hair, my bitten nails, my cracked hands and heels, my 'caterpillar brows' and lack of knowledge of Matcha Tea.

I was whisked away to a back room once Hikari had her appointment, and as she swiped her credit card she was told to 'collect me in 4 hours'. Was my appearance that bad? They served me Matcha tea and hot water while they busied themselves with the train wreck that was my appearance. They put on this high-quality level of acrylic nails on me, they waxed, plucked, applied creams, cleansers and treatments to my skin and hair, they trimmed my hair and filed the dead skin off my feet and gave me a 6-month supply of all the products they used along with a strict list of instructions for use once they were done.

Hikari smiled upon seeing me and said, "Much better. You're now a polished diamond."

I looked at all the bags she was holding from designer brands and asked, "What gives?"

"I bought us some new clothes," she explained, "as well as some dresses for tonight."

I rolled my eyes but stopped when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; my heart-shaped face was now framed elegantly by long, silky waves of hair, my skin had a dewy glow to it, and you could actually see my eyes better now that my brows had been tamed.

I walked out of the salon and onto the bustling street as we made our way towards the hotel/restaurant Jin would be meeting us at.

I felt intimidated by the staff and the sheer level of class that exuded from these walls as we were shown to a dressing room where we could change for our dinner. My dress was a short, black tutu cocktail dress with a lace top on it and silver wedge heels. I felt too stuffy and out of sorts to be going for a meal with my 'family'. Hikari pulled off her long elegant red dress perfectly, and she walked with the grace of a princess. She led us out to the dining room of the hotel where Jin was waiting for us. There was a jazz band playing in the background, and as our first course was being served to us, two things made my stomach turn.

The first, was that a few tables over, laughing and chatting away among whom I assumed to be friends of the family, were the Sakamaki siblings. I don't think they noticed me, or if they did, they were hiding it well. The second, was _that song_. It was playing in the background. That haunting melody that crept into my nightmares on a regular basis. The song from that I had no memory of its origin, but it haunted me nonetheless. I could feel myself panic, and Jin noticed.

"Excuse me!" I cried, standing up and running to the bathroom.

I could feel eyes on me, but I was to focused on getting away to care…

 **Author's note: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but we'll be getting to the good stuff soon and I need to get these Tibbets of plot out of the way. Constructive criticisms and ideas welcome. I hope you enjoy so far and hopefully I'll update you all soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4-Love Bites

Chapter 4: Love Bites

I ran to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror in a bid to stop myself from shaking. I rummaged around in my bag for my emergency pills and swallowed a handful consisting of one of all six. When I felt myself calm down I turned to leave…only to run into Laito Sakamaki.

"Ne~ so this is where you ran off too little bitch," he teased, "I was wondering where the belle of the ball had gone. We miss looking at you already…you look _simply delicious_."

He was blushing the perv. I glared furiously at him and tried to sidestep him but I was trapped.

"This is the women's room, Sakamaki-san," I said, keeping all emotion out of my voice, "you're not supposed to be here."

"They don't care," he smirked, placing his hands on the sink behind me to effectively trap me between his arms, "My family owns this place, I can do as I please here."

"Why do I get the feeling you'd do that regardless?" I questioned.

He laughed, "Oh darling~ you know me so well."

I tried pushing him away as I replied with, "Do I need to throw another radio at your face in order to get you to leave me alone?"

He gave me a predatory look as he smirked, "Do that again and you'll just turn me on even more."

What happened in the next few minutes shocked me. One moment he was in my face, the next he was… _biting_ my leg and _sucking_ it. But it was too painful to be just a hickey. When I came to my senses I grabbed my purse and struck him across the head. _Hard._ He fell on his ass slightly dazed with blood dripping from his chin.

He licked his lips and his eyes lit up and began shaking, "This blood…it's…it's… _the best I've ever had_!"

I ran out of the bathroom and returned to the table, acting as if nothing had happened. And proceeded to finish the meal with Jin and Hikari. I looked at the Sakamaki table in the corner of my eye, there was that blonde-haired girl; Yui, sat with them, being taunted by them. She clearly hated her situation. They were… _vampires_. Why was I not more surprised or afraid? I could still feel the pain in my leg from where Laito bit me. I needed to get back at him somehow…

Looking at them I noticed Laito seemed a bit paler than usual. And I think I heard him say he was feeling sick. Was it the food? No, I felt fine. But they had different meals to us…then it clicked. The symptoms. They were similar to the side effects I felt when I first started taking my medication. I'd just taken some before he bit me! That's why I wasn't feeling their effects as much in my body!

An idea started to form in my head on the drive home… _this_ should be _good_!

 **Authors note: Short chapter here because…well, the next chapter is in essence, a 'new point'. We'll be seeing some hints into darling Viktoria's past, albeit vague, and we'll even get another P.O.V change to Laito as well! Stay tuned, and feel free to send feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5- Nightmare 1

Chapter 5: Nightmare 1

 _That melody. The one from the restaurant. It was playing. A lonely, melancholic tune…of mysterious origins. A box. A…music box? This dream was different from my usual dream. I was smaller. There were two elegantly dressed people playing with my toys with me. I couldn't understand what they were saying, or see their faces. I was too invested in the music box, the necklace around my tiny neck acted as the key to making it play its tune._

" _They say this tune is what love sounds like," a gentle woman's voice said, "It's a lonely journey, and sometimes a lonely experience if it's not reciprocated…"_

 _Her train of thought was interrupted by angry shouts outside the elegant room. Flames were suddenly everywhere, everything was red, red like their hate. There were panicked voices everywhere, screams and chaos. Then it faded to black._

 _I opened my eyes, I was back in The Laughing Clown Circus. I was seeing it so vividly this time. The hustle and bustle of the backstage area as we prepared for the show. I was in my cage as usual. On display for some scary men in masks. I knew what they wanted from me. Just like all those other countless times before. For an hour, I would go to the highest bidder under the supervision of the ringmaster. And…a tear slid down my cheek. I didn't want to go with them. Not again._

 _A man reached into my cage and grabbed me by the wrist._

" _Remember, whatever you want; just don't touch her face," the ringmaster said._

 _Darkness again. Only this time when I opened my eyes, I was in a very bright, white room. I was lying in a bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. My body felt heavy. I felt tired. There were people at the foot of the bed speaking in hushed tones._

" _She's suffered a great trauma…" I could vaguely hear, "…she'll need to forget…change her completely…"_

" _I understand…" the other male voice said, "…I'll take care of her…"_

I woke up for real this time. I was confused by my dream. I crawled out of bed and sat by my window where I lit up a cigarette. The smoke was making interesting shapes in front of me as I pondered my dreams meaning…

Laito's P.O.V.

It's rare for me to dream at all, let alone that wonderful vision that had me so excited right now. It was _her_. Viktoria. And her purely _addictive_ blood. It was deep and rich in flavour, just thinking about it made me thirsty and crave it.

It was her eyes. That cold, hateful look I hadn't experienced in so long. _Her eyes_. I could feel myself trembling with anticipation. _She has to be mine!_


	6. Chapter 6-Sick obsession

Chapter 6: A Sick Obsession

I walked down the hallway of the school with a green smoothie in my hand. I had to find Yui just before class started. I'd put a smaller dose of my medication in this drink. I'd spent a while figuring out the correct dosage, so it should be enough for the effects to take place, without as many of the side effects until there is prolonged exposure.

I found her in our Japanese literature class sorting out her textbooks.

I walked up to her and said, "Komori-san, right?"

She looked up at me in surprise and I continued, "I'm Fujimoto Viktoria, the new girl. I was wondering if I could have lunch with you today?"

"Oh, sure," she smiled so innocently.

"Cool," I grinned, "Oh, by the way, would you like this smoothie? I made too much in the blender this morning and had to bring two bottles. I don't want it."

"What flavour is it?" she asked.

"Kiwi and spinach; mostly kiwi," I replied.

"Yeah, thank you," she smiled once more, "see you at lunch!"

Lunchtime came and we walked back to our lockers to get our bento boxes. To our surprise, there was a large bouquet of roses taped to my locker with a note: Love, 'L' xxx. I rolled my eyes and threw them in the bin.

"You aren't going to keep them?" Yui asked.

"No, I don't like roses or the person who sent them," I replied.

"Laito-kun only seems to talk about you lately," Yui continued, "maybe he likes you after all?"

I laughed, "He likes the _idea_ of me. There's a difference."

"How do you know?" she asked as we made our way to the roof.

"I…I just do…" I replied, unsure of the answer myself.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine," she smiled reassuringly.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it," I explained, "I just don't know _how_ I know."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I paused before replying, "I don't have many memories of my past."

"What?" she gasped.

"According to my adoptive father, up until when he adopted me at age 14, I didn't have the most pleasant life," I explained, "the trauma was so bad that my mind blocked out all memories of it. Something about how the mind defends itself. I'm heavily medicated for the after-effect problems and as a result of…whatever it was that happened, I get regular night terrors."

"That's awful…" she said sadly.

I shrugged as I lit a cigarette, "No point getting upset over it, the past is past."

"I suppose…" she replied, taking a drink of the smoothie I gave her, "Delicious!"

"Maybe I'll make one for you tomorrow as well then," I grinned, taking another drag of my cigarette.

That night…

" _My little butterfly…" the ringmaster called, "It's time."_

" _I don't want to go onto the stage!" I yelled._

 _He chuckled, "No my dear, it's time to wake up."_

" _I am awake, though," I replied, confused._

" _Your body is, but your mind is still asleep," he replied, "Knowledge is power, little butterfly, and knowledge is in memory."_

" _Memories?" I asked._

" _Except…your power comes from more than your memories…" he said as he faded away._

" _Wait!" I cried, but it was too late, he was gone._

 _The darkness that surrounded me faded away to a scene of my 14-year-old self in the hospital, hooked up to machines. Jin and the doctor were stood at the foot of the bed discussing my situation._

" _She's been through a lot," the doctor was saying, "whatever it was they were pumping into her over the years, it's damaged her mind. Even if we give her these pills, she'll likely still have problems. They'll help her forget and change her, but if she ever comes off them…"_

" _It's fine," Jin said, "I'll take care of her, according to Hikari, the hunter society is willing to make an exception for her case."_

" _I hope you'll both be able to take care of yourselves first…" the doctor sighed, "she's a dangerous one. When the forces stormed the facility she'd already killed 50 people and injured many more."_

" _Those people…for what they did to her; to countless other innocent people, they deserved it," Jin replied, hate in his eyes._

My dream was interrupted by my alarm clock going off in the background. I switched it off, puzzled by my dream. Was that a memory?

Yui's P.O.V.

It had been two months since Viktoria and I had started eating lunch together. Since Laito had placed those roses on her locker, she'd suddenly become very popular among the male students of the school. Since I lived with Laito I could see this bugged him, even if he wouldn't admit to it. He'd harass male students who would talk to her, and according to Ayato, he'd started having the servants in the manor stub out cigarettes on his skin as well as throw things at him. I was worried.

I told Viktoria this at lunch today and she said, "Jesus, is he trying to recreate the day we met or something?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, drinking the smoothie she gave me.

"When I first met him, I stubbed out my cigarette on his hand and threw a radio at his face," she laughed.

Well, that explained _that_ behaviour, even if the reasoning was bizarre. I decided to change the subject.

"What are your plans for this weekend?" I asked.

"Hikari is taking me on another of her 'boot-camp' trips," she sighed, "I know that she wants us to bond and puts a lot of time into planning these trips, but all I want to do is sleep during the day of the weekend."

"She's been taking you paintballing, hasn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, but this time we're going to an _actual_ shooting range," she replied, "plus one of those high-intensity mixed martial arts classes."

"But you were saying you were actually pretty good at it, weren't you?" I pressed.

"True, but that's because I'm surprisingly flexible and have fast reflexes," she shrugged, "I don't know…I appreciate it, but I get so tired during the day. I just want to sleep."

"You…said you were off your medication…" I stated timidly, "could that be why?"

"Nah, it's just my sleep cycle," she smiled, "and honestly, I feel _a lot_ better since I came off them."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah! I have more energy now, my skin doesn't break out and I'm starting to remember my past a bit better," she answered, "I know you're worried about me Yui, and I appreciate it, but this is honestly what's best for me."

"If you're sure…" I said, "I heard Laito's been bothering you lately, everything under control there?"

"Yeah, it's annoying the fact he enjoys me throwing things at him and fighting him on a regular basis, but either I'm getting stronger, he's holding back or he's getting weaker; because I keep whooping his ass!" she replied.

"He never stops talking about it," I laughed, "When's the wedding? Because he's smitten!"

" _Don't_ even joke about that!" she laughed, giving me a playful shove.

We laughed and joked together as usual that lunchtime, completely unaware we were being watched…

Laito's P.O.V.

I'd listened to the last part of Yui and my darling's conversation at lunch today. A wedding, huh? What an _interesting_ idea. I looked through the photo album of pictures I had of her; she'd look good in red I bet. Red like her blood. I'd have to ensure she was mine in a public way…maybe televise the event? But then I'd have to make sure it was a lavish event…oh well, money isn't an issue. It never has been.

I'd been so lost in my train of thought I didn't notice Yui stood in my doorway.

"You asked to see me, Laito-kun?" she asked timidly.

"Ah, Bitch-chan~," I smiled, "Come in!"

She entered nervously.

"I've noticed that you and my darling are very close," I explained, "I want you to tell me everything you know about her."

"What?" she cried.

"If you don't, things will become _very uncomfortable_ for you, Bitch-chan~," I snickered.

 **Authors note: to make up for the shorter than usual chapters, I've made this one a tad longer. I'd also like to explain something timeline wise; the story at this current point in time is taking place between the events of the first and second season of the anime. The Mukami brothers won't appear for quite some time in this story as much more plot needs to unfold before they can arrive.**


	7. Chapter 7- Nightmare 2

Chapter 7: Nightmare 2

 _'High, high, above the sky,_

 _The ring masters calling you to play,_

 _Oh my, oh my,_

 _What a day!_

 _The children must come to play,_

 _Dum and Dee, go and collect,_

 _The children must stay._

 _The ring master must select,_

 _Our sacrifice…for the best.'_

 _Please…don't sing it. The audience was mesmerised and The Twins, with their glowing eyes, one of fire, the other of ice, were scanning the crowd for the next victim. The next sacrifice for our monthly ritual. The full-moon summoning. The ringmaster would once again use me as a portal to speak to the 'other side of death', he'd sacrifice a child, force their blood down my throat and the portal would be open to his communication for just 10 minutes. What they didn't know was that this monthly ritual was having strange effects on me, I could do things now, I could move things, break them too. I wanted to break them all._

 _The tubes of chemicals that burned my insides were attached to me. They contained traces of silver in them because they were sick and twisted like that. There was blood, there were guts spilled, there were terrified screams._

I could feel myself tossing and turning in my sleep. I was very warm from my fever. I was so tired. I felt a cold hand at my forehead. I opened my eyes drowsily and saw someone sat on my bed, but I couldn't make out their face in my drowsy state. I turned over wrapping the covers around me and burying my head in the pillow. I could feel the hand stroking my hair, and I could feel the weight on the bed shift for some reason. I could feel myself cooling down, and I fell back into a deep sleep.

 _I was back in my cage, after hours of torture at the hands of those machines. I was tired, but in too much pain to sleep. I could hear the shouts of a group of boys in the distance; 4 in total, but I couldn't make out what they were saying._

 _I winced at the pain from touching my own arm and started to sob. My whole body was shaking as I cried heavily. Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks. My chest felt cold and heavy and I couldn't move. It was like I was trapped. I cried more heavily, burying my head into my ice-cold knees. I'd never felt so alone…_

Laito's P.O.V.

My intent tonight was not innocent in the slightest. I planned to take my darling in her sleep, and mark her as mine forever. She was in a fever induced sleep. She'd stirred slightly when I placed a hand on her forehead, but she'd turned over and I began to undress myself. I climbed in after her. I could tell from the pace of her breathing she was asleep again. I rolled her onto her back, preparing to show her my love. I was just unbuttoning her top when she began to cry. Slender, silver tears rolling down her cheek.

It shocked me. I looked at her. Her peaceful sleeping face was contorted into one of deep emotional pain. It was beautiful, but I didn't like seeing it on her for some reason. I sighed and lay down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The sobbing intensified and she buried her head in my chest. I continued to stroke her hair. What exactly is happening to me?


	8. Chapter 8-rebirth

Chapter 8: Rebirth

6 months had gone by since I stopped taking my meds. I remembered things slowly but surely; The Laughing Clown Circus, the mob that destroyed my family, I was handed over to the circus by a stranger who found me.

My memories, although fractured and missing fine details, are back with me. And I can feel my sanity slipping away from me. I'm so thirsty all the time, yet no amount of water can quench it, my body feels as though it's on fire, my body is changing rapidly. I grew from 4ft 5 inches to 5ft 5 inches, my skin is growing paler and clearer. The sun hurts my eyes. I can't stand being up earlier than 6pm. I'm running faster than ever, I have this bizarre strength, my hearing and sense of smell is different too. What is going on?

I walked through school hearing the whispers of the students around me, their voices merging into white noise that was increasingly inescapable. The Sakamaki's increased exposure to Yui's tainted blood was making them…more _humanlike_. There were many occasions where Laito had stalked, fought and tried to 'show his love' to me, but I've been able to handle him pretty easily. He's walked away more turned on than before because he's a complete masochist, but his healing process is slower now.

That's not the only thing worrying me. Lately I've been… _sensing_ this _presence_ around the school. It feels familiar, and not in a good way. I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen…

That morning, when I returned home, the house was silent. _Too silent_. I walked into the living room and screamed. Blood. Lots of it. _Everywhere_. And in the centre of it all, Jin and Hikari's mutilated bodies. The window had been smashed in and there were obvious signs of struggle.

I could process this. I could feel myself panic. I could feel sadness, rage and confusion bubbling furiously within me. I screamed and clutched my head as collapsed to the floor as tears fell down my face. I felt that thin veil of sanity I had left disappear and after a while, I stopped and slowly rose from the floor. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I had fangs. I was a vampire. I remember now. I was a pureblood vampire, but those meds supressed it and made me human.

I looked around the room for any clues as to who could have done this to the two people who did nothing but protect me. I found a note: " _Your friends will be next, little butterfly, if you don't return to the place where we last met_."

The Circus. I could feel rage boiling inside me. I wanted revenge. But I can't go into this fight unprepared. I grabbed the weapons I knew Hikari kept hidden under her bed; a silver katana, two guns, a knife and several rounds of ammo. I changed into something I'd be able to move around more easily in; a white shirt with black tie, a blue fishtailed waistcoat, black shorts, thigh-high black biker boots and black fingerless gloves. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and put my ammo in the bags attached to my thighs and my weapons in their holsters.

I drove Hikari's motorbike (she'd taught me in her free time) to the one place I'd hoped I'd never see ever again in my life: The Laughing Clown Funfair. It had been closed a few weeks after opening when I was 14 during the raid that rescued me. That raid changed everything, it was the start of a new hopeful life for me, and they've taken that away from me too. As twisted as the Sakamaki's are, they're all I have left now, and I can't live with their deaths on my conscience, especially since it's because of me they haven't been able to defend themselves.

I parked the bike outside the main entrance. It was eerily quiet, until I heard the faint sound of carnival music in the distance. I walked through the abandoned carnival grounds and heard familiar, sinister giggles coming from within the fun house. I strolled into its maze of mirrors and traps until I came into a dining room scene, and sure enough, the twins were waiting for me.

"It's been a while, butterfly," red eyes (I never learned their names) grinned wickedly as she leaned back in her seat.

"You come for your little friends?" blue chuckled, leaning forward in his seat.

"Dum, Dee, where are they?" I asked coldly.

"How rude! Do you know who you're dealing with here?!" Red yelled, hurling a fireball from her eye at me. I dodged and blue joined in, firing ice shards at me, aiming for my heart I dodged and fired my gun at them.

I ran along the side of the wall firing bullets at them both. I managed to strike them both in the chest. The smell of their blood was so inviting I jumped down and drained the blood out of blue while red watched.

I tossed his body aside and strolled towards her, "You asked if I knew who I was dealing with, perhaps you should've known who _you_ were dealing with; a heavily armed, completely insane and angry vampire looking for revenge."

And with that I drained her. Once I was finished I looked at their bodies. Those eyes…I took the knife and cut out one of blue's eyes and one of reds, I gouged out my own and replaced them with my new trophies. It was agony, but my body healed quickly and soon enough I could see again. I decided to get creative with their bodies…

Laito's P.O.V.

Our car was hijacked, the familiar killed by these 'turned' vampires. Our abilities were gone, so we couldn't defend ourselves. We were captured and brought to this rotting dump, depending on some 'special guest' known as 'butterfly' to turn up. This 'ringmaster' guy was seriously annoying, he kept humming to himself and twirling around the room while the creepy armed clowns paced around the room. There were at least 100 of them in this tent, and who knows how many throughout the park.

"Ah~ my little butterfly, my big earner, my little money flower…" he keeps singing, "You should've have seen her performances! People from all over the world came to behold her beauty and grace! And many more paid the highest price for a taste of the side services we offered from her."

He laughed before continuing, "The twins should be along shortly with our treasured vampire beauty. And you'll all have the honour of being our first sacrifices to her!"

"Sacrifices?!" Ayato yelled.

"Yes, our little butterfly is a powerful one," he explained, "she needs lots of blood to sustain her. Your finely bred blood should be more than enough to sate her thirst. Where _are_ those twins?!"

Just then, two bodies, completely drained of blood with their eyes gouged out, dropped from the ceiling, hung at the neck with their own intestines.

"NO!" the ringmaster yelled.

The guards started crying out in pain and shooting into the shadows, someone was moving quickly through them spilling guts and blood everywhere.

"Get her you fools!" the ringmaster yelled, "But don't kill her! She's too valuable!"

One by one the guards were shot, mutilated, stabbed, sliced and smashed to pieces against the floor.

"Get down here right now you bitch!" the ring master shrieked, grabbing a machine gun.

I figure in a clown mask dropped down from the rafters, completely covered in blood. She had a full, voluptuous figure under her tight outfit and she made her way slowly towards him, katana unsheathed.

"You've killed your own family, my two children!" he screeched, "How could you?"

"I don't know…" her muffled voice drawled, "perhaps years of round the clock torture leaving you immune to pain, round the clock raping leaving you emotionally numb, round the clock emotional abuse, killing my actual family and kidnapping the only people left in my life threatening to kill them leaves me a little unsympathetic to our twisted familial ties."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed, angrily running towards her, firing bullets which dodged gracefully.

She sliced off his hand that held the gun and he collapsed to the ground, howling in pain, "What have you done with the twin's eyes?!"

"Oh, _these_ eyes?" she asked, removing her mask.

I felt my eyes widen. It was my darling, blood dripping from her eyes and mouth, fangs protruding from her mouth and a purely insane look in her eyes. She was amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off what happened next; she raised the sword above her head and swung it towards the ringmaster's neck, swiftly executing him.

We all walked through the fairground together in silence, looking at the mountain of corpses she'd left in her wake. I admired her so much. She leaned against her bike as she lit up a cigarette while Reiji called our driver. She explained the drugged smoothies which the others weren't too happy with. The car came quickly and she stubbed out her fifth cigarette and we started to climb into the car. I stopped in front of her and said, "I'm serious about you darling, I want you to be mine."

"You're not my type honey," she said, forcing a smile.

"And what's your type?" I asked.

She smirked and moved closer to me and said, " _Obedient._ "

Then she grabbed me by the collar and forced a kiss on my lips before shoving me back into the car and slamming the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9-Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 9: Lovers Quarrel

A few weeks later Jin and Hikari's funeral took place. The police didn't solve anything naturally. My age made it awkward for the foster system; by the time the paper work went through, I'd be 18 and therefore not the responsibility of the state. So, I was living in a shoe-box of an apartment for kids like me living on money left to me by Jin.

I drove back to the carnival with several cans of gasoline. Intending to permanently erase the place off the face of the earth. I brought a knife and a bullwhip for protection just in case. The corpses were still there of course. I started creating trails of gasoline throughout the park that would end in the big top.

I arrived in the big top just as I ran out of gasoline when I heard a voice above me, "This is the perfect place for us darling~."

Laito. I looked up and replied, "For what?"

"Oh? To re-create my mother's death, of course!" he chuckled, "It's the perfect way to show how much I love you!"

"Dying for someone is to easy, Laito," I explained, "living for them is more complex, and therefore, more romantic. But if you want to kill yourself for me, go right ahead."

He laughed like I'd told him the world's funniest joke, "Oh darling, I'll die alright, but not until I've killed you first!"

"Like hell you will!" I snapped.

He appeared behind me and grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear, "I'll drag you down to hell with me, darling."

I swiped him across the face with the back of my hand and yelled, "Look around! We _are_ in hell!"

And I set fire to the gasoline with the flames from my eye.

He laughed, "Perfect! This dramatic flair of yours!"

He had a mad look in his eyes as he lunged towards me with the knife I'd had on my person and slashed my arm. I retaliated by whipping his back with the bullwhip and using it to launch myself into the rafters when he tried to strike back. He followed me up there as I tried to run to gain distance but he lunged and pinned me to the ground, swiping the knife and tearing the front of my dress but failing to pierce the flesh. I used my legs to flip him over, knocking the knife from his hands and tried to strangle him. He clawed at me deeply enough to draw blood and pushed me with enough force we fell from the now burning rafters. We fell to the ground and rolled in opposite directions, I whipped him several times in succession and he moaned in pleasure. He teleported in front of me and forced a kiss on my lips, I kicked him in the balls but he grabbed my waist coat and pulled me down with him so I landed on top.

I clawed at him as I tried to get up, tearing at clothes, flesh, but his grip around my waist was like a vice as I pushed and struggled. He bit into my neck and started draining my blood. I flipped at this, and with a surge of strength I flipped him over and sent him flying in the opposite direction. The blood loss was leaving me weakened. I needed to feed. Laito appeared before me yet again and I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the ground and bit into his neck. I needed blood. I hadn't fed in days.

The big top was burning fast and falling apart at this point, and he'd teleported us outside as a flaming beam was about to land on us. We rolled together panting for air now that we weren't in a smoke-filled tent.

"Well, looks like we're stuck with each other now, darling~," he smirked from on top of me.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, glaring at him.

He showed his collar bone, revealing an infinity symbol and pointed at a matching one on my own, "The mark of eternal mates. We _have_ to stick together now. We can read each other's thoughts now. We're mated together."

"You planned this!" I yelled.

"Not exactly," he shrugged nonchalantly, "the mark only appears on those whom are fated to be together. It's a rare occurrence. It only happens on average every 10,000 years. How lucky we are darling~."

"More like fucking cursed!" I yelled.

"Oh, it is a curse, but I'll be sure to make it as enjoyable as possible," he said, forcing a kiss on my lips, "Let's enjoy our lives together now darling, this mark is more binding than marriage ever will be, we may as well have _lots_ of fun!"

One week later he left the manor and moved us into our own 'love nest' as he called it. I _was not_ impressed. It was too fancy for my tastes, circle living room with floor to ceiling glass windows over-looking the families private beach, a large modern, open plan kitchen, private hot spring out back, and _only one_ large bedroom. A factor that forced me to share a bed with him.

"How satisfying," he said one morning over dinner, "that a lover's quarrel is _just_ what we needed to be together forever, darling."

I threw my knife at him and muttered, "Piss off."

 **Authors note: Okay, so now they're living together! XD I'm surprised myself at the direction this chapter took, but when you're writing, these things happen. Anyway, they're together, but the love is one-sided. So, you have that to look forward too! Also, the Mukami brothers will be appearing soon, and that'll open some interesting possibilities. If any of you have any ideas I could incorporate into the story, feel free to write a review!**


	10. Chapter 10-Tainted Memories

Chapter 10: Tainted Memories

 **Authors note: WARNING- this chapter does contain rape and other sensitive topics, please only read the summary at the end of chapter if you are sensitive to these issues to keep following the plot of the story. Read at your own discreation. (P.S. this chapter was VERY hard for me to write, but I feel it's necessary for the direction of the story AND staying true to the nature of these characters. What must be remembered is the fact that these characters have A LOT of mental issues and are sadistic.)**

New school year. New classmates. New classes. Same Laito. No, actually, a more annoying Laito. He took great joy in embarrassing me over the holidays by ways of too much PDA, singing love ballads all around the house and constantly asking how many condoms we would need for the night whenever we were in the supermarket together.

To make it worse, his father was hosting a masquerade ball in our honour. It was like I was in some sort of weird, formal marriage. I was _not_ looking forward to this.

"Come now darling, don't look so glum about it," Laito smirked, "he says he has a special guest with him tonight, probably that mistress of his. Did you know we have illegitimate siblings?"

"So, you keep saying," I muttered as I looked out the window of the car, "one is just a human who thinks he's a vampire, right?"

"Ah, yes, Kino is an odd one," he sighed, "but these two are only just starting middle school, twins I've heard. Darling little brothers."

"Oh, _great_ , more _men_ ," I huffed.

He put his arm around my shoulders and laughed, "It'll be fine, even if they are my brothers, if they upset you, say the word and I'll end them."

In my final class I was sat next to the new guy, Ruki Mukami. I could sense something familiar about him, but I couldn't pin what it was.

"Hey, you," he said once the lesson was over.

"What?" I asked.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"Possibly," was my response before I walked away.

"Flirting with other men darling? How naughty of you," Laito's voice chuckled, putting an arm around my waist.

"You heard the conversation," I snapped, "it wasn't like that, and even if I was, it wouldn't matter because we're not a couple."

"Hmmm…let's see: we've kissed, gone on dates, had sex and we live together," he smirked.

"We haven't been on dates, you just drag me out the house on a whim, I've never consented to sex because I've been asleep and I'm living with you against my will," I reminded.

"You love me really darling," he sang.

"I really don't," I said bluntly.

He laughed, "Anyway darling, you need a dress for the party this weekend. Shall we have one tailored or just buy one?"

"I don't particularly care," I sighed.

"Tailored it is!" he smiled.

He started typing on his phone and I stared out the window of our private car separate from the others. I could feel him eyeing me up but I ignored him. He put his phone down and scooted closer to start kissing and licking my neck.

"Could you not?" I grumbled, then I fell off my seat when he pushed me, "Give it a rest!"

"No. I want you," he moaned, tugging at my uniform buttons and forcing his tongue down my throat as he undid his pants.

"Get off!" I yelled clawing at his face, but it was too late.

He'd gained an unusual amount of strength as he raped me in the back of that car. I couldn't burn or freeze him or the car would explode, I couldn't move him with my mind either for the same reason. I did the only thing I could at that point; I went limp. He stopped and stared at me with confusion.

"Why aren't you fighting?" he asked, my mind was blank as he forced another kiss, "Resist me!"

I said nothing. I just lay there. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Finally broken, eh?" he chuckled as he continued, "I'll admit, your lack of reaction is a turn off, but at least I've finally won."

 _The battle. Not the war Laito._

At the ball that weekend, I still hadn't spoken to Laito since the incident in the car. I was wearing a long, black silk bardot dress with a thigh high slit on the left that revealed all my bruises and bite marks from Laito trying to gauge a reaction out of me all week. I stood on the balcony smoking my third cigarette in the last five minutes. I did _not_ want to go back into that party.

"It's you again," I heard a familiar voice state. I turned. Ruki, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"My mate's father is hosting this party," I sighed, "I had little choice in this matter. I have little choice in anything these days."

"Why don't you kill him then?" a boy with a beret and teal hair asked, appearing from behind Ruki.

"By killing him I'll be admitting I love him," I explained, "and that is the farthest emotion I feel towards him."

"But he's your mate, doesn't that mean part of you does?" a blonde-haired boy asked.

"It's not that simple," I replied.

"It never is with you purebloods, is it?" a red haired boy snapped.

I scowled at him, "You must be Yuma, I heard you were rather abrasive."

"And you are?" he asked, putting a sugar cube in his mouth.

That action seemed familiar to me, but I had no idea why, like I'd seen it before, long ago.

"Viktoria," I replied curtly.

"She smells delicious guys," Teal boy stated, his eyes gleaming, he seems familiar too.

"Well, princess," the one I now recognised as Kou Mukami; the idol, grinned, "We'll see you around!"

That grin was oddly reminiscent of someone I'd met before as well, why can't I remember? The other three left to go inside the party, leaving Ruki and I alone.

"I've definitely met you somewhere before," he muttered, "but the only people I know to have mismatching eyes is Kou."

"My eyes were originally brown," I answered, "the ones I have now I gouged out of two of my enemies so I could obtain their power."

His eyes widened, "Viktoria? _Our Viktoria_?"

"Excuse me?" I asked in surprise.

"Were you held hostage by The Laughing Clown Circus at some point in your life?" he asked suddenly.

"I've been held hostage by The Laughing Clown Circus for _most_ of my life," I explained.

"You helped us escape once," he explained, "we all met when we were thrown into the same cage once at their lab."

"The lab…" I muttered trying my hardest to find the memory, "I remember the lab…Ru-yu?"

He laughed, "That was your nickname for me."

I hugged him, "You made it out eventually too, huh?"

He hugged back, "Eventually. But not without a cost."

"I'm aware of the Eve project," I whispered in his ear, "Yui has been telling me. What is he up too _this_ time?"

"We have to become Adam," he said, holding me tighter.

I pulled back enough to look at his face, "Ruki…you already know the answer…"

He looked away and scowled, before looking back at me, "I know…but…"

"What Ru-yu?" I asked, "Karlheinz is a selfish man, you're just a puppet to him. We all are."

He bit his lip and held me closer, "I've missed you, Tori…we all have. You were what kept us going. The guys will be thrilled to know it's you."

"I've lost a lot of my memories, Ru-yu," I explained.

He pulled apart to look at my face, "Don't you dare forget this."

And he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back for god knows how long. We pulled apart and I saw Laito standing behind him. I gasped and clung to Ruki. He turned and looked.

"Cheating on me darling~?" he asked with his trademark cold smile.

"I'm not your darling!" I snapped.

" _Laito_ is your mate?" Ruki asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

"Would you kindly take your hands off my future wife?" Laito asked, continuing to smile.

"Viktoria promised herself to me a long time ago," Ruki said calmly, "I don't intend on letting you have her."

And with that we left him to return to the party. Ruki held me close the entire time and I could feel Laito's glare. Karlheinz appeared with an elegant woman and two young, raven haired boys with brown eyes in tow.

I gasped, "Mother?"

 **Summary for those who skipped: The Mukami brothers have appeared. It turns out she knew them briefly from her time with the circus, and now there is a love triangle between her, Ruki and Laito. Laito raped her (while she was conscious). And it turns out the woman their father has been seeing for a while and has two illegitimate children with, is Tori's mother.**

 **Stay tuned for further updates! :)**


	11. Chapter 11-I Love You

Chapter 11: I Love You

I couldn't believe it. My mother, whom I thought was dead, was stood with Karlheinz. And my two younger brothers. I was enraged. Why didn't she save me? The glass in the windows began to rattle and shake, startling the guests and scaring my two little brothers. The clung to their mother but she beat them away, giving them a cold glare. So, she just…doesn't care? I looked at the boys. I hated them. And I hated her. I wanted them all dead!

Ruki, sensing my anger, guided me towards the exit of the venue. The other Mukami brothers followed suit, shooting questioning glances at Ruki, and he responded with a 'not now!' look. Ruki gave me a room of my own at the Mukami mansion, and I tried to sleep, but my mind was racing. My mother was _alive_. She didn't protect me, she didn't even care. And those siblings of mine had to go. I smoked a cigarette as I prepared myself for what it was I had to do…

I tracked my mother and her sons to an old castle in the middle of no-where. The grounds were silent, but I could see from the lights in the building people were preparing for bed. I'd start with my brothers. I skulked around the property looking for their rooms. I found that they shared a room together. They were sound asleep. Perfect. I teleported into the room and drained them both of their blood whilst they slept. One had the ability of shadow manipulation. It was mine now.

I wanted mother to _suffer_! I crept into her room where she was getting ready for bed. I flung her to the wall on the far wall and froze her in place there.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, "What are you doing?!"

"You don't recognise _your own daughter_?!" I screamed, then laughing "All the more reason for you to disappear!"

I started throwing knives at her, slowly, deliberately, and I would wedge them deeply into her slowly to extend her pain. I gagged her to muffle her cries and gouged her eyes out. I picked up the silver axe I had with me and whispered in her ear, "I'm only doing this, _because I love you so much,_ _ **mother**_!"

And I hacked her body apart, piece by piece until her muffled cries ceased. I left the castle ablaze as I returned to the Mukami residence. Ruki was waiting for me in the room he'd prepared for me.

"So…you, actually did it?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"I'm not going to apologise for who I am or what I've done or what I'll do, Ru-yu," I frowned, "this is who I am. I'm not the little girl in the cage anymore. I'm a monster now."

He stood up and marched towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders, "You _are not_ a _monster_!" he said, "I don't care what you're like now, it doesn't change the fact that I've loved you since the day we met. And I'm going to keep loving you! So don't you dare-"

I cut him off with a kiss, "I love you too, Ru-yu."

"You should have a bath," he said, "You're covered in blood."

"Only if you join me," I teased and he blushed. I chuckled at his cute response.

"I'll run it for you, but that's it," he said firmly.

I pouted and said, "That's a shame, since it'll have to be in your bathtub. The plumbing in my bathroom doesn't work."

He blushed at this and I chuckled.

Laito's P.O.V.

I had her. I had her and I lost her. To a _filthy turned vampire_. I could feel her emotions towards him. I could feel her happiness towards him. I wanted to destroy it! The way she destroyed her family. _I_ wanted to be the one who made her happy. The way she lit up my life. _I had to have my life back!_

 **Author's note: There won't be an update for a short while as I'm going to work on my own projects for a while. I'd really like feedback and ideas of what direction you'd most like this story to take. I've got a few ideas and will continue to work on it, but I'm going to take a short break while I wait for your feedback. Please review, that way the story will progress quicker! :)**


	12. Chapter 12- I need you

Chapter 12: I need you

I woke up the following night in Ruki's arms. I smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a while. I could tell Laito was angry. He hated the fact that I went to school with the Mukami's and was on Ruki's arm, sleeping in his bed, sleeping _with_ him. All things I never did with him willingly.

I could Laito tracking my every thought while I was awoken. May as well give him something worth reading. I climbed on top of Ruki and nibbled at his neck. He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"You wanna go _now_?" he asked.

"Yes," I grinned removing his pants.

On the way to school the other brothers were teasing us about our 'morning exercise', and we chuckled at them.

Ruki and I walked towards our class together laughing about the brothers, the looks we were getting from our classmates and the TV drama we watched last night.

"I just can't believe the 'cliff hanger' they left the episode at," I explained, "surely it would be better to have heard out the character and leave people guessing in suspense at what the implications would be to the overall plot."

"I think they're either going to bring back one of the characters from season 3 who left the city, or they're going to kill another one off," Ruki suggested.

"As long as it's not Tsukashima," I groaned.

"But he's the main villain everyone wants dead," Ruki pointed out.

I shook my head, "He still serves a very important purpose for the plot, they need him for the treaty with the outlanders."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled as we walked into chemistry together.

"Ironic that we all meet in such a class together, eh darling~?" Laito's voice taunted.

We turned to look at him and the class went quiet except for a few whispers.

"What are you doing here Laito?" I snapped.

"I got moved up in chemistry," he shrugged.

"Whose legs did you spread for that privilege?" Ruki asked with a sneer.

"Nobody's this time, I'm just a very smart boy," he smirked.

" _Boy_ being correct," I muttered.

"When are you going to give up playing around, darling?" Laito asked, "I miss you."

"No, you don't, I'm not going back to your cruelty Laito," I replied, "and I'm not playing around."

"But darling-"Laito started.

"Why don't you just leave us alone, Sakamaki-san?" Ruki interrupted before Laito's fist collided with his face.

"Ruki!" I cried before being pushed out of the way by Laito.

He grabbed Ruki and threw him against the wall. Ruki kicked him in the stomach in return. Fists and kicks were being thrown, camera-phones were flashing and Ruki was flung against the wall and knocked unconscious. Laito grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out the classroom, when I resisted he threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

We teleported to the empty roof where he pressed me against the wall and forcibly kissed me. I felt something cool go down my throat and I found I couldn't move.

"Sorry, but I don't want you hitting me while I say this," Laito stated, "the paralysing agent is only temporary, so don't worry. What you're doing _tortures_ me, Tori."

I glared at him as best I could as he held me. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "I mean it when I say I miss you, your scent, your voice, your everything. You light up my world Tori and without you there's nothing but darkness. I took you for granted and I did terrible things, I see that now…my _damn mother_ …she messed me up so badly. I don't want to hurt you anymore Tori. I'm done with it. I want my queen back with me, where she belongs."

He pulled back slightly and showed the lovers seal, "This mark binds us for eternity, Tori. We're part of each other now and we will be from now on. I'll die without you, Tori. _I need you_."

He pulled me close and kissed me softly. He pulled away and continued to hold me for the next fifteen minutes in silence, stroking and kissing my hair gently. Ruki burst onto the roof and pulled me away from him, punching him dead in the face and knocking him to the ground.

Ruki walked me to the bathroom to wash up. I splashed my face with cold water and felt around my pocket for my handkerchief when a small, black velvet box fell out. I picked it up and opened it. I gasped. In it was a small, silver ring with 3 different coloured sunstones in it, the first was as black as coal, the middle as red as a rose in full bloom, and the last was a clear crystal. Inside was a small folded up note.

It read: _This ring represents my heart. I'm giving it to you, so please don't break it or throw it away. My past, present and future are embodied in it. Wear it when you feel ready to accept me._

 _Laito._

I folded the note and stuffed the box back in my pocket. I have no idea why I'm not disposing of such rubbish. It must be the madness that is my brain. Either way Laito, you have a long way to go before I'd even _consider_ accepting you.

 **Sorry for the delay guys. I had no idea how to write this chapter. Feel free to leave feedback and ideas in the comment/reviews. It'll help me out a lot. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13-Girls just wanna have fun

Chapter 13: Girls just wanna have fun

6 months. 6 months of this bullshit. And for once it wasn't coming from Laito. It was coming from Ruki. And the 'popular girls'. And the school blog. The school blog kept track of "King Laito's conquest for his Queen" and the 'popular girls' both hated and loved it. Some people seriously said we belonged together, others, not so much. Ruki hated it. We argued over it every day. He kept trying to control me: 'stop smoking', 'don't talk to Laito', 'don't go near him, then these blog posts will stop', 'Don't wear that, you'll attract his attention too much' and of course, since he discovered the ring, 'Don't you love me?' I was starting to wonder since he was turning into a nagging housewife.

I sat on the roof, trying to catch a break from it all, smoking my cigarettes. I sat near the fence, smoking lazily as I tried to wrap my head around the chaos that was my life at this point. I needed a serious break. I was hiding my presence from everyone just so I could have a few minutes to myself. I was honestly considering moving away from them all, a new country. Disappear from all of them. I wanted some fun. Graduation was just around the corner, it was the perfect opportunity. We'd all passed our exams, Ayato and Yui were steadily getting closer after the messy business with the Mukami brothers earlier this year. Yui and I had become closer friends during the time she stayed with us.

The threat of the founders loomed overhead, but they haven't made a move yet, and I couldn't feel their presence anywhere. We'd assumed they were laying low and recuperating for their next attack.

I sighed heavily and teleported out of school grounds into the red-light district. I went shopping for some new clothes, changed and walked into a bar and sat in the smoking area. I ordered the house Saki and sat listening to the music for an hour. I was approached by a group of shady looking guys with tattoos; most likely gangsters judging by the design of the tattoos.

"Hey gorgeous," the ringleader smirked, "wanna have some fun?"

"That's what I was having until you came over," I replied.

He laughed, "What's your sign, baby?"

"My sign is 'stop'," I answered, returning to my drink.

"Is this seat taken?" another guy tried, gesturing to the seat next to me.

I finished the rest of my Saki and replied, "No, that seat isn't taken, however, this seat," I pointed to the one I was sitting on, "is going to be empty."

I stood up, pushed them aside and walked out of the bar. They followed but I navigated my way into the bustling crowd and teleported to a different part of the district. I walked into a club that was blasting music with the lights down low. I got myself lost in the crowd and danced along to the beat of the music. I bought more drinks and could feel it's effects in my body, and my mind felt free and dizzy in the most wonderful way possible.

I smoked a cigarette lazily outside at 4am when a taxi pulled up outside. My vision was slightly blurry due to the alcohol but I made out a tall figure with red hair.

"There you are!" I heard Laito's voice cry, "Come on! I'm taking you home!"

"Wha?!" I slurred, "No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am, you're drunk and the sun is rising," he said leading me to the car, "you need to rest."

I was guided to the car and Laito made sure I was fastened in before the driver took off. I could feel myself dozing in and out of consciousness and Laito put his arm over my shoulder to steady me and eventually he had to carry me inside. I don't remember much after that…

Laito's P.O.V.

I carried Tori inside after paying the driver. The minute she disappeared from campus I went out looking for her. I could smell the alcohol on her. She needed a bath.

"Come on Tori, you need to wash up before you go to bed," I said, directing her to the bathroom.

I ran the water for her and left her to it, standing outside the door in case anything happened. I could hear her moving around in the water singing to herself, the water draining and her getting dried. She came out in the pyjamas I'd left out for her and I realised she hadn't dried her hair properly. I grabbed a towel and helped finish drying her hair. She fell asleep as I did this and I carried her to bed. I didn't do anything else, other than put a glass of water and painkillers on the bedside table. I kissed her forehead, tucked her in and walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14-All is fair in Love and War

Chapter 14: All is fair in Love and War

I woke up the next morning in the room Laito and I used to share with a massive headache. I felt like my head was going to explode. There was a glass of water and some painkillers on the bedside table and I consumed both with absolute necessity. Laito poked his head around the door with a tray of food and some strong-smelling coffee in his hands.

"I figured you could do with this," he said quietly, trying not to make my obvious headache worse.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the food from him.

He watched me while I ate and I felt a lot better afterwards.

"We should get ready," he commented, "Graduation is today."

"Yeah…" I muttered, padding towards the bathroom to freshen up.

Once I was dressed I teleported to the school. I walked down towards the main hall where the ceremony was to be held. The other Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers who were also graduating were already there. Laito showed up a few minutes later. The ceremony proceeded, we all received our paper, posed for the photo and I left. Laito ran after me.

"I know, what your planning, Tori," he called, "I'm coming with you. You know we can't be too far apart. It'll kill both of us."

I turned to look at him, tears falling down my face, "Maybe at this point that's what I want! Maybe I'm sick of life!"

"Trust me it's not what you want," he said coming closer, backing me into a wall, "and even if it was, I'd never let you. A life without you is no life at all, Tori."

I stared up at him in shock before pushing him away. And turning to leave. He followed behind me. He helped pack up or things and even carried the bags to the airport.

"How about Paris? A bit cliché, but it's lovely this time of year," he suggested, "Or Rome, we've got ties over there that'll make it easier to do things at night."

"I'm leaving to get _away_ from my life here, not embroil in it for longer," I sighed.

"I know just the place then," he smiled, "wait here, I'll be back."

20 minutes later he came back with two plane tickets to the Caribbean Island, Tortuga. He grabbed my hand and led me to our flight. I fell asleep on his shoulder during the flight as I watched him do his crossword puzzle. I woke up a few hours later as he started to watch one of the in-flight movies. I sighed and he flashed me a tired smile, handing me an earbud and we browsed the movies together and decided upon a movie that had been released in Japan a month ago 'Blue Moon Paradise'- a romantic action movie that won awards for the unusual genre combination and special effects.

I rested back in my seat and watched the movie with him. He laughed at the scene where the heroine punches the hero in the face and said, "That reminds me of how we met."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes and continued watching the movie.

When we landed in Tortuga, Laito rented a secluded cabin for us to live in by the beach and we passed out in our separate beds until the next night. I woke up and found Laito resting in the soft sand in his shorts, an unbuttoned shirt and his usual hat looking out over the clear blue water. I walked over to him and sat down in the sand next to him, wrapping my kimono style nightgown around me and pressed my knees up to my chin and stared out with him. The wind rustled the trees above us before he spoke.

"I originally liked you because you reminded me of my mother," he admitted, "but I realised there was more to you than that woman."

I looked at him and he continued, "My mother and I were…intimate…in a way a mother and son should never have been. It messed me up. I never understood why it was me, and not Ayato or Kanato, and when _he_ found out, I was locked away in the dungeon. She didn't care. She told me I was nothing special. That what she got from me she could get from any other man on the planet. Then she had sex with my Uncle Richter right in front of me."

I paused to process what he just told me, before saying, "You protected your siblings from something they should never have experienced Laito. As sad as it sounds, if it hadn't have been you, it would have been them, and you could have been subjected to something worse instead."

He looked at me and I continued, "Your childhood may not have been ideal, but you shouldn't let it define you now."

"What about you?" he asked, "I know bits and pieces of your story, but not the whole thing. How do you not let what happened to you get to you?"

"I embrace it and wear it like armour," I replied, "I use what I learned from it and try not to let it overcome me. It's my past. It doesn't define the person I am today."

"What _actually_ happened to you?" he asked.

I looked away for a moment in thought, then I looked at him and told him the full story of what I remembered.

"My parents, who also happened to be brother and sister, were aristocrats ruling over a small city. When food became short and their true nature revealed, the mob attacked our home and burnt it to the ground. I ran away with the help of a servant but I was found by a stranger and sold to The Laughing Clown circus. Each day the ring master would barter my body off to the highest bidder for sex, beatings or torture. Whatever the humans could think of. Each month under a full moon, when my thirst was at its peak, they'd hold a ritual where they'd sacrifice a child to open a portal to the other side so he could speak to his dead wife, that was lured in by my 'ability' to search those with mediumship ties. They'd drain the blood and feed it to me while they hooked me up to tubes with a mysterious liquid with traces of silver in that would burn my insides. The torture and rape was a daily, sometimes hourly thing. I became pretty numb to it. When I was 13 I met the Mukami's. I ended up sharing a cage with them briefly and I helped them escape the clutches of the ring master temporarily. I wasn't so lucky. They increased the concentration of silver in my tubes from that point on. At 14 the disappearances of the children at the circus caught police attention, and they raided the circus grounds. I'd been starved for 3 weeks at this point, and when they found me hooked up to the machine, I'd killed over 50 people in sating my thirst. I woke up in the hospital after that on those meds and I was adopted by Jin. The hunter's society defended my case and everything that happened that night was pardoned. The rest is history."

"Wow…you really _are_ more fucked up than I am," was all he said.

I shoved him and he fell over in the sand. He scrambled up and we wrestled each other in the sand, laughing away. Eventually we ended up in the sea, laughing like maniacs at each other. We collapsed out of breath in the sand, thoroughly soaked through.

"Will you marry me, Viktoria?" he asked, turning serious, holding out the ring from before.

"What?!" I cried in shock.

"Marry me, and you'll never suffer again in your life," he said, expression still serious.

Before I could reply I got the sense something was wrong. I saw Yui and the brothers under attack from the founder wolves. They were dying. The Mukami's too.

He gave me a knowing look; he saw that too. I replied, "If we survive this war, I will."

The next day we packed up and returned to Japan. The founders were coming, and we needed to fight.


	15. Chapter 15-Family Affairs

Chapter 15: Family Affairs

The brothers were surprised to see us back at the manor together. We explained the situation with the founders to them. They of course started to get themselves ready for the fight. I texted Ruki to be on the lookout and he replied that he'd be on standby if they attacked either homes. I found Yui in her room unsure of what she should be doing.

"There's not much you can do I'm afraid," I explained to her, "as frustrating as it is, it's best if you hide out until the fighting is done."

She looked up at me with her big, red eyes. I gasped. There was something different about them. They were…swimming…with some sort of…energy. I looked at her: her skin was paler and I could hear her heartbeat and blood flow-it was different.

"How've you been feeling lately?" I asked, suddenly.

"Um…okay, I guess…" she replied.

"Been getting any…strange feelings?" I asked, "Or been feeling particularly thirsty?"

"Now that you mention it…I have been pretty thirsty lately…" she answered.

"Hmmm…I think I can help," I replied, "wait here."

I teleported outside Reji's lab and knocked on the door holding a bottle of animal's blood.

"Enter," he called from outside the door.

I entered and he seemed somewhat surprised to see me.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly.

"I need a sleeping potion," I replied.

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"To put little Eve to sleep so that the founders won't sense her presence," I answered.

"And the vial of lion's blood you're holding?" he questioned.

"My own purposes," I stated.

He moved to a shelf on the other side of the room that was filled with bottled substances and picked up a bottle containing a violet liquid and said, "This should suffice for your purpose, a few drops should do the trick."

I thanked him and teleported to the kitchen and put cranberries, spinach, raspberries, strawberries, the lion's blood and a few drops of the potion Reji gave me into the blender and made a smoothie for Yui. I could sense Ayato was feeding on her to the point she'd barely stay conscious. I teleported back to the room with the smoothie freshly bottled. Ayato was long gone at this point and Yui was barely conscious. I helped her drink the smoothie under the guise it would help her recover. She soon fell asleep, her heartbeat starting to steady, but her skin grew paler. I didn't have time to contemplate any further, as I heard a commotion coming from the living room. They were here.

I teleported to the room just in time to stop Kanato from being mauled by a wolf. I flung it to the other side of the room and set one that was attacking Shu on fire. Reji struck one in the heart with a silver surgical knife and Subaru was wrestling one to death. A wolf leapt at me and I dodged. It leapt again and caught me off-guard, scratching a deep wound in my arm. Laito flung a chair at it and sent it sprawling. Another huge wave of wolves flooded in.

"Dammit! They just keep coming!" Ayato complained.

"Shut up and keep fighting!" I snapped.

We struggled with the second wave and ended up sustaining injuries. When the third wave arrived, so did the Mukami brothers. Once we'd struggled with half of the hoard, a wolf leapt at Azusa, Laito and Kou.

"Look out!" I yelled running over to knock it out of their path.

I whirled and locked its jaws into me. I screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. I heard shouting and saw blurred shapes moving above me, and the growls of the wolves. I managed to stand up, but my vision faded in and out. I clutched my injured shoulder and summoned my mother's shadow powers I'd absorbed when I killed her. I used the talons to grab the remaining wolves and tear them apart. I collapsed once again. This time, blacking out, as a fourth wave arrived…

Yui's P.O.V.

I could sense the chaos downstairs. Whatever Tori gave me, I could feel it running through my system. My body was on fire. Did I have a fever? My hearts pounding was steady but forceful, like it my burst out of my chest. It gradually got faster and faster until I felt my body become light and my blood turn icy. I opened my eyes and the entire manor shook and rippled like a pond that had a pebble thrown into it.

I sat up in my bed. My hair was longer. I had breasts. My legs were longer. I could smell blood. There was a bottle of it next to me. I drank it. Delicious. My dress was different. It as longer, white and much more elegant than the one I usually fell asleep in. I walked to the living room that was now eerily silent. They could sense me and were waiting. I grinned. The doors swung open slowly, and I sent a huge gust of wind forward sweeping the wolves up with it and flung then at the walls with such force they smashed into pieces.

Viktoria. She was badly injured. And unconscious. I approached her and healed her wounds, spreading the power throughout the room to heal everyone else as well.

"She should be fine now, Laito-kun," I said.

"Pancake?!" Ayato cried.

I looked at him and raised my brow before leaving the room. I was tired from using my abilities. I needed sleep…

Tori's P.O.V.

A week later, when I came to, Laito was sat by my bedside, watching over me. Yui was there too with Ayato, in her new vampire form.

"I thought so," was the first thing I said, "I had a feeling you were on the verge of transforming."

"Good call with that lion's blood in the smoothie," she replied.

I chuckled, "I take it I have you to thank for condemning me to marry the family pervert?"

"Indeed," she nodded.

"Wait, _marry him_?" Ayato cried.

I held up my left hand with the ring on it, "You're the best man, Ayato dear."

The wedding ceremony was a small, private affair in the manor's gardens a few months later. Laito was right, I _did_ look good in red.

10 years down the line, Reji is working in his own science facility with his new 'perfect lady' wife Hinata bearing and raising his children at home, Kanato is a 'collector' of sorts, Shu works in music production, Ayato and Yui have two children together- named Adam and Eve, funnily enough. Laito and I haven't decided on children yet. Subaru left to pursue his own ambitions around the world. He writes occasionally and always sends gifts to the twins, plus he shows up at Christmas once in a while. Karlheinz has stayed out of our lives recently, but I had an ominous feeling it would change in the near future. I'd been having visions of a young girl with a powerful voice. I couldn't see her, only darkness, but I could hear her clearly. What role would she be playing in our lives?

 **Authors note: Okay, that's this story done with, but it's not the last we'll see of these characters! I'll be starting a new fanfiction soon enough picking up a few years after the ending of this one is set. Follow me and you'll be notified as to when I first upload it! :)**


End file.
